Get Your Own Boy Wonder
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Cough Doom arrives in the form of the grocery shop for Robin and Starfire. It seems their fans have become a tad too excited. It's time to convince everyone: This Boy Wonder is already taken. RxS one-shot FLUFF ALERT


_Get Your Own Boy Wonder_

"Do I have to come?"

"We're all coming. I'm tired of the three of you boys arguing over food,"

"… well… speak for yourself. You don't have a massive herd of fan girls following you everywhere,"

"Dude, I would die to have that many chicks chasing me,"

"Take 'em," Robin muttered, crossing his arms with a scowl. Raven glared at him.

"Star has to deal with more than you do. Those perverted guys creep me out," she blinked. The statement didn't do much to comfort Robin, who proceeded to seethe quietly by the door as they waited for Starfire and Cyborg. Cyborg came after a moment and Star joined soon after.

"Ready?" Raven asked. They all nodded. The titans piled into the T-Car and Robin got out the R-cycle. He jammed his helmet onto his head irritably, and the group set off. The scenery of metropolitan Jump City whizzed by, the titans earning star struck gazes from their loyal fans. Robin's annoyance heightened as they pulled up to the grocery store. The Boy Wonder tensed as he got off his bike, his eyes flying warily around the parking lot.

"OH MY GOD!" Robin winced at the ear-shattering screech behind him. "IT'S ROBIN!" no sooner had the words left the girl's lips a stampede of women accumulated in the parking lot. Robin felt a wave of nausea sweep through him as he noticed several of the ladies were more than twice his age. Starfire floated easily from the T-car and came to stand by Robin, earning a few protests from the mob of girls.

"You are ok?" she inquired softly, taking his hand. Robin forced a smile.

"Peachy…" he grumbled. Starfire looked puzzled.

"Peachy?" she questioned. Robin shook his head and waved off the question, tugging her into the store after the others. They entered and Raven rolled each of them a cart and motioned for them to split up in order to get their preferred food items. Beast Boy took off making random car sounds as he sharply cut a corner into the soy products isle. Cyborg bolted to the deli, saying something about fresh cut meats specials.

"Ok… I'm going to get some tea and crystallized ginger cubes," Raven stated bluntly. Robin's brow shot up but he had no time to remark, as Raven and the cart had disappeared into a black pool. Starfire stood awkwardly.

"Friend, how is it I am supposed to obtain food without _them_ following me?" she jabbed a finger in the way of a group of young men who were looking Star over from top to bottom, a rather disturbing glint in their eyes.

"You… should stay with me," Robin grabbed her arm and led her down and isle. The horde of fans merged into a seething mass of people as they followed the two teens through the store. They passed Raven's isle and noted a nice sized group of gothic teens standing around her. Starfire and Robin attempted to ignore the mob behind them but it was becoming rather difficult to do so.

"Robin I want to have your children!" shrieked a voice from somewhere within the mass. Robin cringed and gritted his teeth.

"So, Star, you wanted some mustard… right?" he forced out. Starfire nodded. The young man turned to the shelf and pulled off a few bottles. As he dumped them into the cart he heard Star give a tiny squeak and the sound of a Starbolt crackled in the air. He jerked his head up. A young man was rapidly withdrawing into the safety of the group, clutching his hand to his chest. Robin attempted to suppress a laugh and succeeded, save a deranged snort that made its way out of his vocals. Starfire blushed furiously.

"Perhaps we should… go to another isle?" she stammered. Robin nodded. The group of fans was becoming frighteningly large. A few more disturbing shouts from the crowd brought Robin to a decision.

"Star! Split up!" he yelped as they were cornered in the produce isle. Starfire leapt into the air and flew over their heads down the isle, hugging her skirts tightly against her. The poor girl's face was crimson as she attempted to block out the naughty whistles and cheers that followed her. Robin growled and used his grappling hook to swing up over the isle divider. He felt himself get yanked backwards as a group of girls latched onto his cape and pulled him to the ground. Robin's communicator flew out. "RAVEN I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" he roared.

Raven stared at him apathetically in the screen before primly closing her communicator and disconnecting Robin. She smirked and a couple of her gothic companions snickered. Starfire gasped, turning as she heard Robin yell. She hovered helplessly above the center of the store before setting her jaw. With a small battle cry she swooped down into the mass and wrenched Robin free. Holding him tightly to her she flew back up out of reach. Robin dangled from her arms, glaring down at the screaming fans.

"Come home with me, Star!" a guy called out and a few others gave mock wolf howls. Star bit her lip, blushing brightly.

"Robin, we're destined to be together! I NEED you!" one of the girls screamed. Robin jerked his head back in disgust, but the sudden movement sent Star, who was already on edge, plummeting backwards. The two crashed to the ground. It was about then the news showed up, always hoping for an interview. Starfire and Robin exchanged desperate glances as they were swallowed by the crowd. Just when it seemed the two heroes had come to see their last, Robin struck upon an idea.

"Star, come here," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Starfire struggled over next to him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Robin, what shall we do?" she squeaked as the mob fell upon them, cameras flashing and news reporters squawking into their microphones. Robin took a deep breath and pressed his lips hard against Star's. The tabloids would be full tomorrow and the two would probably never live it down at the tower, but it would save them from being mauled by the overly zealous crowd. Star eeped in surprise but didn't protest. A collective gasp plunged the store into silence.

Robin spared a tiny peek out of his eye but snapped his gaze shut quickly, seeing as the awed group was just standing in silence, the news reporters gapping as their cameras picked up the footage. It was as if the two had created a force field around themselves as the crowd was slowly ebbing back, shocked. Robin gave a semi-relieved sigh against her lips and they broke contact for a split second to suck in a breath. So there they were, kissing on the grocery store floor and Robin found himself depressed that it couldn't have occurred a little more romantically.

He held her close to him until the crowd had reverently, and disappointedly, left them be and all that remained were the news reporters. Robin heard Raven's light step approach and inwardly winced. To his surprise, Raven calmly addressed the reporters.

"It looks like all of you ladies will need to find yourselves you own Boy Wonder… this one's taken," she said monotonously, ushering the camera crews outside. Robin released Starfire and looked nervously up at her, hoping she understood it had been a diversion. She looked a little dazed and rather frazzled but he didn't see any signs of severe trauma so he figured it would be ok. He helped her to her feet as Beast Boy and Cyborg came up.

Beast Boy snickered. "Nice, Robin, reeeaaal nice," he seemed about ready to explode laughing. Robin glared and sent the changeling scurrying over to Raven. Cyborg just shook his head, laughing quietly and he headed to the checkout counter. Once the other three titans had made their way to the check out line, Robin turned to Star.

"Sorry… but… it worked…" he coughed, his eyes downcast as he scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor, absently rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Starfire tilted her head to the side lightly.

"Why are you sorry? I… enjoyed it," she giggled softly and he looked up wide-eyed. After a moment, a lop-sided grin spread across his face.

"Heck of a first kiss, huh?" he said softly. She nodded and blushed. Robin gently wrapped his arm about her waist and led her outside to where the other titans were now waiting. Raven gave Robin a disturbingly knowing look before getting into the T-car.

"You don't _have_ to come shopping next time," She said, quirking an eyebrow and shutting the door. Robin flushed but said nothing, guiding Starfire over to the R-cycle. She looked at him curiously and he handed her a helmet.

"You're riding with me," he said, and they left the grocery shop behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol. Spazzy mood. I hope you didn't mind the absurdity too much, considering I don't think it made any sense. ((waits for reviews yelling about Robin being ooc)) sorry. This never got to my Beta either ((chuckles)) and I'm totally sorry for my Third Quardrant fans, I'm attempting to thwart a massive case of writer's block at the moment but I'm pretty sure I can get a couple chapters up soon. Possibly even the rest of the story. Cheers for Spring Break! Woot!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
